Enough
by insert a witty username here
Summary: "Blair walked into the slightly open doorway. Her 12 year old daughter was checking her weight on the scale." Chair plus family. Rated T for language and sensitive content. Eating disorders TW.


Hey Chair-ers. I was inspired by "Porcelain" by varietyofwords (it's a beautiful story, check it out) to write this one shot about Charlotte Bass. I do not own anything. Charlie is borrowed from the "Breakfast at the Basses" universe, by SimplyShelby SJL, combined with canon. To clarify, Henry does exist in this. I just didn't really find a place to include him. I hope I did this tricky subject justice, as a victim of eating disorders since 6th grade. Thanks for reading.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Blair greeted, sitting next to her 12 year old daughter.

"Fine." Charlotte said shortly. Blair raised her eyebrows. "Where's my 10 minute report lately?"

Charlie just shrugged. She got up and went to her room, muttering something about homework.

Chuck walked in several minutes later. He kissed Blair in greeting. "Where's Charlie?"

"In her room. Something seemed wrong. It has this week."

"A boy?" He asked quickly.

"Calm down, she's 12. I seriously doubt it."

"May I remind you what and who I did at 12?"

"You know that was different." She told him, shooting him a glare.

He smiled slightly. "I know. Let's give her some space, okay?"

When dinnertime came Charlie declared she just wasn't that hungry and excused herself. Chuck and Blair looked at each other. Blair got up to go to her room.

She walked into the slightly open doorway. "Charlie?"

Her 12 year old daughter was checking her weight on the scale. "Mom! Knocking!"

"Charlotte Bass what in the world are you doing to yourself?" She asked her, tears filling her eyes.

Charlie bursted into tears. "I'm so hungry." She hugged her daughter tightly before sitting her down next to her.

"Tell me everything."

"Andrew Archibald is supposed to like ME but he likes Sarah Humphrey because she's skinnier and has boobs and I'm not as-"

"Did he tell you this?" She raised an eyebrow. She was going to skin Nathaniel Archibald alive.

"No. But she is skinnier than me mom! And he's supposed to like me! And she's my best friend!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlotte." Her mother said quietly, moving the hair out of her daughters eyes. "You are beautiful."

"Thanks mom." She said dejectedly.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Okay." Her mom was so perfect and happy in her eyes, she didn't tell her because she doubted she would understand.

"I dated Nate."

"You did?"

"Yes. From kindergarten to 11th grade. But he liked Aunt Serena."

"What?"

"I did everything to make myself more 'perfect' for him. I didn't eat. I made myself threw up every time I splurged. He cheated on me with her anyway."

"Mom." Her eyes were watering.

"Your father was the only one that noticed me wasting away. And he makes me happier than I ever imagined I'd be." Charlotte hugged her mother tightly. "Now how long have you been starving yourself."

"A week or two weeks, I guess."

"We are going to go to Doctor Boyd so you can talk with him about what started it okay?"

"Does this mean I have a disorder?"

Blair thought for a second. "It just means you should talk to a professional about how you're feeling so you don't hurt yourself."

"Thank you mommy." Charlie cried, hugging her mother once more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blair exited, wiping the tears that ran down her face off. When she walked into their room, Chuck was there already. Blair bursted into tears again. He caught her in his arms quickly. "Blair, what's wrong."

"Our daughter. Has been starving herself. For Andrew Archibald." She told him, annunciating each word.

"I'm going to skin Nathaniel Archibald alive." He declared.

"He didn't tell her to or call her fat but-"

"Blair, I don't care what the fuck he said." He growled. "He doesn't have the right to make her feel like-"

"I know." Blair said softly, hugging him. "I know."

He pulled away and she saw tears rolling down his face.

"I'm calling Dr Boyd tomorrow so she can talk with a professional. It's only been a week or two since she started but- I want her to work through it now. So it's over."

"Could we have done something? To make her not have started?"

"Dad?" Charlie said quietly, appearing in the doorway. He turned to her. "I made you cry." She frowned.

He knelt in front of her. "I just want you to be happy, Charlie. That's all."

She looked up at him with her large brown eyes that looked so much like Blair's. "I'm sorry I made you sad."

"Don't be. Charlie, you're beautiful. You don't need to change anything about yourself for anyone, let alone a boy who can't see how perfect you are." He had the same conversation with a 14 year old Blair years ago.

Charlie wiped tears from her face. "I love you, daddy." She hugged him tight.

"I love you too." He said, trying to make his voice not break. She excused herself to go to bed.

"It's going to be okay." Blair repeated.

"She reminds me of you when we were young. I was the only one that noticed, remember? I tried to tell you you were enough. But you needed to hear Nate say it. And he never did."

"I love you. The kids are so lucky to have you as a dad."

"I love you too."

He never thought he would have had happiness, let alone this life. Blair kept muttering that it would be okay, and with her by his side, he believed her.


End file.
